Electronic equipment, particularly in the field of telecommunications, is generally housed within a chassis which is positioned on a shelf within a rack. The equipment, such as, for example, rectifiers may generate undesirable electromagnetic interference (EMI) emissions which can be reduced by utilizing a gasket strip attached to the chassis to ensure good metal to metal contact between the chassis and the shelf. The strip is compressed by the weight of the chassis when inserted onto the shelf. In the case of a shelf not having a top, it is not possible to sufficiently press the gasket under the weight of the chassis, resulting in insufficient contact between the chassis and shelf to provide insufficient EMI emission reduction. Further, in the case of a topless shelf, there is insufficient vertical restraint on the chassis, such that the chassis is not properly mounted to the shelf.
A need thus exists for a fastener for providing sufficient EMI contact pressure and vertical restraint between a chassis and a shelf of an electronic equipment rack to prevent vertical movement of the chassis on the shelf. Additionally, a need has arisen for a fastener for mounting a panel to the chassis wherein the panel may include, such as for example, a fan.